


Love is in the air

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asthma, Doctor Jinn, Fluff, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn voyage en un avion et rencontre Obi-Wan Kenobi. C'est le coup de foudre.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée en regardant "Le Territoire des Loups" (The Grey en VO) mais y a pas de crashs, je le dis d'avance.
> 
> Les planètes dans Star Wars sont ici des villes : Coruscant, Tatooine, Stewjon.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Qui-Gon prenait l'avion. En fait, il le prenait régulièrement à cause de son travail. Il était médecin dans l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de Coruscant, l'une des plus grandes villes du monde, où il travaillait quatre jours par semaine, pour ensuite retourner à Tatooine, rejoindre sa petite famille.

Contrairement à Coruscant, Tatooine était une ville, tranquille, calme, situé dans le sud du pays, soit à l'opposé du lieu de son travail. Mais cela lui convenait et donc il avait acheté un petit appartement au centre-ville. Fort heureusement pour lui, il y avait un aéroport non loin de Tatooine qui lui permettait d'éviter un trop long trajet.

Aujourd'hui, il quittait Tatooine pour rejoindre Coruscant. Il avait le cœur gros de laisser derrière lui son unique fils, Anakin, né de sa première et dernière épouse, Shmi Skywalker. Ils avaient divorcé car Qui-Gon n'arrivait pas à conjuguer son travail et sa famille, et même aujourd'hui, encore malgré le fait qu'il avait tout fait pour répartir son temps entre Coruscant et Tatooine, ce n'était pas assez.

Qui-Gon aimait trop son travail pour tout laisser tomber, c'était son plus grand défaut. Ainsi il avait accepté avec fatalité qu'il ne pouvait voir son fils que le week-end. Coruscant était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'Anakin vienne passer le week-end chez lui et le fait d'avoir négligé son fils avant le divorce n'avait pas joué en sa faveur pour qu'il puisse le garder plus de cinq jours à Coruscant. Raison pour laquelle il avait fini par acheter un appartement à Tatooine.

Après avoir enfin embarqué dans l'avion, Qui-Gon se dirigea vers son siège et il fut surpris de voir un visage inconnu sur le côté hublot, son voisin pendant quelques heures de vol. Il se plaça au niveau de son siège, s'apprêtant à poses sa valise sur les rangements en hauteur, puis il adressa un sourire à son futur voisin.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il poliment.

L'inconnu était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux yeux bleus profonds, qu'il leva vers lui, hochant doucement la tête. Il portait d'épaisses lunettes et ses cheveux très courts en épis, lui donnaient un air intellectuel.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Qui-Gon soupira intérieurement, il n'aimait pas trop avoir des voisins, il allait devoir attendre que l'avion décolle puis se stabilise pour changer de places. Il n'a jamais été vraiment bon dans les relations sociales et il préférait longuement avoir à faire à des embolies pulmonaires qu'à des étrangers louches. Ainsi, pour patienter, il s'installa à côté du jeune homme, qui fit un mouvement vers le hublot, comme pour s'écarter de lui, de peur d'être touché.

Le médecin roula des yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir l'anxiété de l'autre homme.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt changer de places_ , pensa-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son voisin et remarqua alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras une peluche. C'était une petite chose toute ronde et bleue, avec une surface douce, avec de grands yeux mignons. Qui-Gon devina alors que cela provenait sans doute du Japon. Il avait déjà vu cela dans des conventions mangas et jeux vidéo où Anakin allait avec lui.

Il remarqua ensuite que le genou droit du plus jeune ne cessait de remuer frénétiquement, complétant alors sa déduction d'une possible anxiété. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Qui-Gon qui connaissait que trop bien cela. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des patients tellement angoissés qu'ils confondaient crise de panique et crise d'asthme.

« Stressé ? Lança-t-il alors espérant crever l'abcès.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers lui, écarquillant les yeux, révélant ses pupilles bleutés virant vers le gris. Pendant un instant, Qui-Gon crut qu'il allait être rembarré mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Oh…si ma présence vous gêne, je peux…

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas vous ! S'écria son voisin rapidement les joues rouges de honte.

Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à continuer. Qui-Gon esquissa un sourire rassurant l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je ne vais pas mordre, dites-moi ce qui vous dérange, fit-il avec chaleur.

\- C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion. »

Oh. Alors là. Qui-Gon se sentit stupide. Évidemment qu'il aurait dû penser à cette éventualité.

« Toutes les premières fois sont effrayantes, tenta-t-il.

\- Je le sais bien, marmonna le jeune voisin, c'est juste…que c'est effrayant, se retrouver aussi loin du sol, pour quelques heures…c'est terrifiant.

\- Vous avez peur de voler ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur…de voler à proprement parler…C'est juste…Que je suis plus terre à terre. »

 _Bon, il a vraiment peur,_ se dit Qui-Gon en ne contredisant pas ses paroles.

« Je m'appelle Qui-Gon Jinn, se présenta-t-il alors espérant le détendre un peu avant le décollage, tout en tendant sa main.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ben, fit-il en acceptant la main tendue.

\- Enchanté, vous êtes de quelle ville ?

\- Stewjon, c'est à 40 minutes en voiture de l'aéroport.

\- Oui, je connais cette ville, bien que je n'y sois jamais allé, il parait que c'est très joli.

\- Oui, si on peut dire ça.

\- Et pourquoi vous allez à Coruscant ? »

A cette question, Obi-Wan lui jeta un air soupçonneux, Qui-Gon se rattrapa alors, tentant de l'apaiser.

« J'essaie juste de vous accompagner à votre premier vol, si vous voulez que j'arrête, je ne dis plus rien. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, puis soupira :

« Non, ça me va, je suis content que vous soyez quelqu'un d'amical.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- On m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas correct de se familiariser avec des étrangers.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous êtes autant un étranger pour moi que je le suis pour vous.

\- Il est vrai, rit Obi-Wan, et pour vous répondre, j'ai trouvé du travail à Coruscant et j'emménage là-bas.

\- Que faites-vous comme travail ?

\- Je suis bibliothécaire, j'ai été embauché à la Grande Médiathèque de Coruscant. »

A l'entendre, c'était une fierté pour lui et Qui-Gon ne pouvait que le comprendre. La Grande Médiathèque était très réputée pour tous les ouvrages et documents que l'on pouvait trouver. Lui-même avait passé de longues heures là-bas durant ses études et encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'il participait à des recherches, c'est là-bas qu'il dénichait des informations.

« Je vous en félicite, je sais que la directrice Jocasta Nu ne prend pas n'importe qui.

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Oui, elle m'a aidé pour écrire ma thèse, il y a 20 ans de cela.

\- Quel hasard alors, je suis ravi de rencontrer un ancien habitué de la Grande Médiathèque. »

A ce même moment, la voix du pilote s'entendit, annonçant les fermetures des portes et expliquant les consignes de sécurité avec les hôtesses et hôtes de l'air qui l'accompagnaient. Qui-Gon connaissait le speech par cœur et donc ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur son jeune voisin qui se tendit brusquement, serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

Qui-Gon ne put s'empêcher de le trouver fort adorable ainsi et il nota alors que derrière les lunettes, se trouvait un beau visage. Il était fort regrettable que ces dernières cachent une bonne partie de son visage juvénile. Il se promit de lui en parler quand Obi-Wan sera plus calme.

_« Merci de votre attention, je vous demanderai d'attacher vos ceintures et de ne pas vous levez lors du décollage. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage sur le Air Coruscant. »_

Les hôtesses passèrent ensuite dans les rangs pour vérifier que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés. Qui-Gon avait pitié pour son voisin qui tremblait de tous ses membres, quitte à étouffer la pauvre peluche qui n'avait rien demandé. C'est alors qu'il sortit de la poche avant du siège d'en face un inhalateur.

 _Oh dieu, c'est un asthmatique_ , se maudit Qui-Gon.

Il n'avait rien contre l'asthme, mais il avait un portrait d'Obi-Wan assez clair désormais dans sa tête. C'était un anxieux, qui avait peur de voler et qui était asthmatique. Le patient idéal pour passer un bon vol. Qui-Gon savait gérer l'asthme, les conséquences d'une crise d'angoisse et il était un habitué des avions. Aider ce jeune homme était donc un nouveau patient pour cette journée.

L'avion commença à démarrer. La panique se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Hey, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration, à quand remonte votre dernière crise d'asthme ?

\- Il y a deux mois et demi. »

Le cœur de Qui-Gon fut soulagé, cela voudrait dire que l'asthme d'Obi-Wan était bien contrôlé depuis quelques années déjà.

« Que ressentez-vous là maintenant ?

\- J'ai l'impression que je …respire mal.

\- Inspirez par le nez et expirez par la bouche, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. »

Serrant sa peluche, Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, gardant ses lèvres fermés, pratiquant ce qu'il avait conseillé. Mais les tremblements n'avaient guère cessé, il tremblait tellement que même Qui-Gon pouvait le ressentir, malgré les secousses importants de l'avion qui commençait à décoller du sol.

Le médecin fit alors quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais cru faire. Il passa un bras derrière le dos d'Obi- Wan et l'approcha de lui, l'incitant à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Certainement à cause de sa peur, le jeune bibliothécaire ne protesta pas, se laissant guider et il cacha son visage dans les bras de Qui-Gon.

« Respirez bien, détendez-vous, je suis là avec vous, tout va bien se passer, Obi-Wan. Je suis avec vous et je ne vous lâcherai pas. »

Il ignorait si c'était lui ou bien la stabilisation de l'appareil mais au bout de quelques minutes, Obi-Wan s'était détendu, ses tremblotements avaient cessé et la peluche semblait moins souffrir de cette torture. Cependant, curieusement, malgré le calme qui était revenu, Obi-Wan ne lâcha pas du tout Qui-Gon. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Une odeur de lavande et de fleur de cerisier flottait dans l'air, autour d'Obi-Wan. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était probablement les cheveux roux du jeune homme qui sentait ainsi, il sourit discrètement lorsqu'il pencha son nez vers cette chevelure à la senteur agréable. En faisant cela, il rapprocha un peu plus son corps à celui d'Obi-Wan, qui sursauta soudainement.

« Oh pardon ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de lui à sa grande déception, je suis désolé…

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien, assura-t-il, j'ai cru que vous vous êtes endormi.

\- J'ai failli…je suis encore désolé, c'est incorrect de ma part et…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, coupa Qui-Gon, c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurai du vous prévenir que nous étions en stabilité.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de calmer mon angoisse, c'est…vraiment immature de ma part, rit-il nerveusement.

\- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte d'avoir peur, la peur est un sentiment qui nous permet de survivre.

\- A vous entendre, on dirait que je parle à mon psychologue, plaisanta Obi-Wan.

Puis il se tut, légèrement pâle, se détourant de Qui-Gon, qui comprit qu'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit.

« Je suis médecin, lâcha-t-il, je ne vous jugerai jamais. »

Le regard de son voisin se porta de nouveau sur lui, revenant un éclat de pureté et d'innocence qui atteint le cœur de Qui-Gon.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez su quoi faire…avec moi ?

\- En partie, mais même si je n'étais pas médecin, je ne vous laisserai pas dans une angoisse pareille. La prochaine fois, peut-être envisagerez-vous de prendre le train, ajouta-t-il sur un ton amusé.

\- Si j'avais pris le train, je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré. »

Un frisson agréable parcourut l'échine de Qui-Gon, qui fondit face à l'expression tendre d'Obi-Wan. Il sentit ses joues rosir, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent amoureux.

Oh Dieu, il était en train de tomber amoureux de son voisin d'avion.

« Vous avez de la famille à Coruscant, des amis qui pourront vous accueillir là-bas ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment de familles, j'ai été élevé par des prêtres, je vivais dans un orphelinat en fait, répondit-il, personne ne voulait m'adopter à cause de mes pathologies. »

Qui-Gon se sentit révolté en entendant cela, comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ? Il était certain qu'Obi-Wan avait été un enfant charmant, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'adopter même en sachant qu'il avait des maladies qui nécessiteraient des couts importants.

« L'asthme n'est pourtant pas une maladie chronique complexe, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pour un médecin, sans doute, mais pour des gens…normaux, c'est compliqué. Je n'en veux pas à ses personnes ne m'avoir refusé l'adoption, je peux comprendre qu'ils souhaitaient avoir un enfant en bonne santé. Je n'ai sans doute pas eu de chances.

\- Vous avez d'autres pathologies ?

\- J'ai souvent été en proie à des crises d'épilepsie pendant mon enfance, cela s'est arrêté ensuite à mon adolescence. Je suis aussi diabétique, je dois me faire des injections d'insuline tous les jours et surveiller mon alimentation. Autant vous dire que je ne peux pas manger trop de sucres…

\- Oui, je me doute bien…pourquoi Coruscant ? C'est l'une des villes les plus pollués du monde. Pour un asthmatique, c'est…problématique.

\- Mes Pères étaient aussi contre cela, mais je peux gérer. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon rêve à cause de cela.

\- C'est courageux de votre part, bien que risqué.

\- J'ose espérer que vous me prendrez en médecin traitant lorsque vous serez installé définitivement à Coruscant. »

Obi-Wan rit de bon cœur avant de s'arrêter devant le silence et le sérieux de Qui-Gon.

« Vous plaisantez ?

\- Je suis sérieux, je serai d'accord pour vous prendre comme patient, d'ailleurs on peut commencer les procédures maintenant.

\- Attendez, j'ai déjà mon médecin traitant à Stewjon et…

\- Pour quelqu'un comme vous, avec de multiples pathologies, il vaut mieux que votre médecin traitant soit situé dans la même ville que vous.

\- Je préfère y réfléchir d'abord. »

Il étreignit sa peluche kawaii, ses traits exprimant la confusion et le doute. Qui-Gon regrettait alors d'avoir été trop direct avec lui. Mais il espérait vraiment revoir le jeune homme après ce petit voyage. Même si c'était pour des consultations simples, cela ne le gênait pas.

Finalement, Obi-Wan s'endormit peu à peu. Il s'était longtemps battu pour rester éveillé, sans doute à cause de sa peur de l'avion. Mais Qui-Gon l'avait rassuré, l'incitant à se reposer. Le voyage en avion n'était jamais de tout repos surtout si c'était une première pour lui. Il le recouvra même d'une fine couverture, fournie par la compagnie. Ce geste eut pour effet, de le glisser vers lui, jusqu'à que sa tête reposa contre son bras.

C'est ainsi que Qui-Gon passa deux heures à regarder le petit ange à ces cotés. Il se mit à penser à son garçon de 14 ans qui aurait sans doute apprécié Obi-Wan. Anakin aimait tout le monde, c'était du moins l'image qu'il s'était donné de son fils. Un bon élève un peu trop turbulent qui protégeait les plus faibles, quitte à se faire punir par les professeurs. Shmi en était désespérée, mais Qui-Gon préférait qu'Anakin se batte pour une raison juste que pour le plaisir.

« Vous voulez quelques choses, monsieur Jinn ? »

Une des hôtesses avaient atteint leurs sièges avec son chariot alimentaire. Le médecin la connaissait, il la voyait chaque semaine, c'était une femme âgée dans la trentaine, nommé Vicky.

Qui-Gon se risqua un coup d'œil à l'endormi, qui ne s'était pas réveillé.

« Juste un café et quelques biscuits salés. »

Elle lui donna ce qu'il demandait, échangeant un sourire attendri.

« Voulez-vous que je revienne plus tard pour proposer quelques choses à votre petit ami ? »

Qui-Gon faillit perdre l'usage de la parole, son visage s'empourpra et son esprit se battait entre remettre la vérité en place ou bien jouer le jeu pour ne pas embarrasser l'hôtesse.

« Je…Eh bien, ce serait une bonne idée, bredouilla-t-il.

\- N'hésitez pas à appeler si jamais il a besoin de quoique ce soit, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

\- Merci à vous. »

Elle s'en alla le laissant seul avec son trouble. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de penser cela, puisque un étranger qui dort paisiblement sur l'épaule de son voisin est rare. Et puis, il avait déjà emmené Anakin une fois à Coruscant, et donc Vicky savait qu'il avait uniquement un fils. C'était donc logique qu'elle pense qu'Obi-Wan soit son petit ami.

Son petit ami.

Cela résonnait comme un rêve impossible à atteindre. C'était trop prématuré pour imaginer quoique ce soit, il connaissait à peine Obi-Wan. Et pourtant, ses sentiments étaient bien réelles, il voulait rester auprès de lui, même après la fin de leur voyage. Il voulait le revoir après cela, sentir encore et toujours l'odeur de ses cheveux, sa tête qui dormait sur son épaule, le rassurer, s'occuper de lui.

Il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il n'y avait pas d'explication à ce propos. Cet orphelin aux multiples pathologies avait conquis son cœur si rapidement.

Cherchant à occuper ses pensées, Qui-Gon sortit sa liseuse Kindle qu'il avait posé sur la petite tablette en face de lui et l'alluma pour continuer un des ouvrages qu'il avait commencé à lire. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, chaque personnage ne cessait de lui faire penser à l'être qui dormait coller à lui. A croire qu'il voyait son prénom partout sur toutes les pages.

C'était définitivement une obsession perverse et malsaine. Il culpabilisait d'être si obsédé et si incapable de se défaire de ces sentiments.

Un gémissement interrompit sa réflexion, Obi-Wan se redressa légèrement, ouvrant ses yeux, confus de son environnement. Il croisa le regard de Qui-Gon et il recula dans son siège, vers le hublot, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Bon retour parmi nous, chuchota Qui-Gon avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis….encore …collé à vous.

\- Je vous assure que cela ne me gêne pas.

\- La honte, je suis désolé.

\- Je vous ai dit que cela ne gênait pas, insista Qui-Gon.

\- Vous aurez du me réveiller.

\- Il n'est jamais bon de réveiller quelqu'un qui a une angoisse chronique. »

Obi-Wan se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son siège, gardant toujours sa peluche entre ses mains.

« Vous l'avez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Qui-Gon en pointant l'objet rond et doux.

\- Je dirai…deux ans. Ça m'aide beaucoup à calmer mon anxiété.

\- Vous en avez souvent besoin ?

\- Je…bien sûr que non ! C'était un cas exceptionnel, je ne suis pas un enfant ! se vexa-t-il.

\- Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, il n'y a pas de hontes. Si cela vous permet d'être mieux, je ne peux que vous encourager. »

La conversation se termina là, car Obi-Wan avait attrapé son portable et ses écouteurs, mettant un terme à leurs échanges. Qui-Gon s'insulta intérieurement d'avoir été aussi maladroit et probablement intrusif envers son jeune voisin. Il retourna donc à sa lecture même s'il passa le reste du voyage à regarder discrètement Obi-Wan, absorbé sur son téléphone.

.

La fin du voyage approchait et le pilote annonça alors l'atterrissage imminent. A ses côtés, Obi-Wan avait enfin enlevé ses écouteurs et s'était remis à câliner fortement la peluche rondouillette, se recroquevillant, les paupières fermement serrées. Les tremblements revinrent et Qui-Gon hésita. Il n'avait échangé aucun mot et aucun regard depuis plusieurs heures. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose pour rassurer le jeune homme.

« Obi-Wan…souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son bras gauche.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Qui-Gon n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il devait rester attaché sur leurs fauteuils. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le rapprocher à nouveau vers lui.

L'avion traversa des turbulences dus à la descente vers le sol, le jeune homme émit un petit cri de surprise et attrapa alors le bras de Qui-Gon relâchant sa peluche qui tomba au sol. La perte soudaine n'affecta pas Obi-Wan qui était trop effrayé pour le remarquer…ou alors, avait-il trouvé quelque chose d'autre…Qui-Gon laissa cela pour plus tard et lui permit de se presser contre lui.

« On…va…tomber…on tombe, s'étrangla le plus jeune enfouit contre son bras.

\- Non, on ne tombera pas, rassura Qui-Gon, on va atterrir et tout se passe bien…

\- Non…Non…je…j'ai peur…je ne…

\- Obi-Wan, regarde-moi.

\- Non…Non…

\- Regarde-moi ! »

Alors que les secousses s'intensifiaient, l'avion s'abaissait vers le sol. Dans l'appareil, tout le monde attendait patiemment, et personne ne se doutait que deux individus formaient soudainement un lien entre eux.

Obi-Wan leva ses yeux bleus embués de larmes vers lui. Qui-Gon déglutit devant ce merveilleux visage mais il se reprit.

« Regarde-moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je suis là, avec toi, à jamais, je serai toujours là pour t'aider, pour te rassurer, pour te calmer…Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête, gardant ses yeux fixés sur lui. Ses tremblements disparaissaient, la force autour du bras de Qui-Gon diminua. C'était désormais un jeu du regard. Les deux retiennent leurs souffles.

« C'est ça, Obi, ne me quitte pas des yeux, nous allons atterrir et nous serons bientôt au sol, sur terre ferme. »

Sa main gauche bougea machinalement, ses doigts effleurant la joue d'Obi-Wan qui curieusement, se laissa faire et se détendit encore plus, fermant alors les yeux, puis les ouvrit de nouveau, se rappelant de ce que Qui-Gon lui avait dit.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Obi, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage vers celui du plus jeune.

\- Ne…me laisse pas…seul

\- Non, jamais. »

Alors que l'avion avait enfin atterri, les lèvres de Qui-Gon se posèrent tendrement sur celle d'Obi-Wan et contre toutes attentes, les deux hommes savaient qu'une nouvelle vie les attendait en sortant de cet avion.

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous remarqué ?
> 
> \--> Obi-Wan a peur de voler   
> \--> Qui-Gon n'appelle jamais Obi-Wan "Ben" car il veut avoir l'exclusivité de l'appeler par son véritable prénom. "Tout le monde m'appelle Ben" avait-il dit.   
> \--> Qui-Gon adore son travail de médecin et comme Obi-Wan a plusieurs pathologies, c'est pour lui, une qualité.   
> \--> Si Obi-Wan fait tomber sa peluche à la fin, c'est parce qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle peluche : Qui-Gon.


End file.
